Always
by lucyLOL
Summary: Changed into a list or M and T rated drabbles. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 the list

Rachel noticed Puck had left his notebook on her bed. Casually she flipped it open to the front page. Seeing his hardly readable scrawl. She started reading.

_Rules to dating._

_1. __**Never **__cuddle._

_Never cuddle the chick before or after sex. It's too intimate and gives the chick the wrong idea._

_2. Don't complement her._

_If you complement her after sex it means you actually like her for more than a fuck. Only use complements to get into her pants._

_3. Don't take her out._

_Taking her out involves you paying and why waist your money on something that will be boring in a few weeks?_

_4. Don't touch her hair._

_It never feels as good as it looks or smells. Plus it's a form of affection. Which is a big NO._

_5. Don't pick up her calls unless your horny._

_Why waste time talking to a chick you don't wanna invite over?_

_6. Never __**EVER**__ let her meet your mother. _

_Meeting Ma means its getting serious. Ma asks questions and before you know it she's got the wedding planned._

_7. Don't spend any time with her._

_Don't spend any time with her other than in situations where you can get some action._

_8. Don't go down on her._

_Chicks love it but its rank. They never taste as good as you think and its way to intimate. _

_9. Leave after._

_STRAIGHT after. Like don't even get undressed so you can leave as soon as you get your breath back…or kick them out._

_10. __**NEVER **__say the 'L' word._

_DO NOT DO IT._

Rachel's eyes started to gather tears. His words had hurt her heart. Slowly she flipped through the pages, finding another one at the back, she started reading.

_Rules to dating your girl._

_1. __**Always **__cuddle._

_Cuddle her as much as possible. You may think its not badass and you hate it but feeling that little midget all snuggled up against you, sighing and all sleeping and soppy is fuckin' awesome. Plus she's all soft and shit._

_2. Complement her._

_She's so perfect she's worth 100 of you. So make sure she knows you fuckin' appreciate her. _

_3. Take her out._

_Show her off on your arm. And the little excited squeals she makes when you take her some place nice is worth taking her to the moon and back. Cost doesn't matter when it comes to making your girl feel special. _

_4. Her hair._

_It really does feels as good as it looks and smells. Sooo soft and silky and smells like strawberries. Best thing ever to hear the little moan at the back of her throat when you gently tug on the ends._

_5. Always answer her calls and ring her too._

_Shits worth it just to hear her voice._

_6. Let her and Ma see each other. _

_They love each other and damn if Ma doesn't plan the wedding then you sure as hell will._

_7. Spend as much time with her as you can._

_Every minute with her is worth it. Even just her smile is worth hours of musicals._

_8. Go down on her._

_Fuck she tastes so sweet and her noises…fuck you know you cum in my pants every time._

_9. Stay after._

_Always stay after. You'll be tired. And you can do the important rule number 1. Plus she's sooooooooo fuckin' cute after. She's all naked and sweaty and cuddly. She's so soft and sweet. She usually starts a really important conversation then falls asleep before its solved. My advise is to spoon her, nuzzle her neck-smells good there-and hum to her so she falls asleep quicker then you can just cuddle her until she's able to think straight again._

_10. The 'L' word._

_You do love her. Very much. And she's worth it. _

This made Rachel smile and tear up for a different reason. She looked at her clock, 11.54pm. She hopes he'd be awake.

He answered on the third ring.

"Baby," He greeted her sweetly. His voice dripping with sleep.

"I love you," She whispered.

"Love you more. Now why aren't you sleeping?" She could hear him rustling around.

"Can't."

"Hmm, I'm now walking across our gardens come unlock your back door," He said. She loved how they lived next door.

"Okay, but be quiet." She smiled, creeping down stairs.

"I will." He hung up as she opened the door. She smiled as he took her in his arms. He was wearing navy sweats and a grey hoddy. While she was in a white tank top and blue lacey panties.

"C'mon lets go to bed," He whispered into her hair. She led him upstairs and slipped into her bed, she watched as he slipped off his shoes and his hoddie, revealing his toned chest. He nudged her over and got into the bed, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her lips slowly.

"Thank you Noah," She whispered, turning over and snuggling back into him.

"Welcome baby. Night." He whispered pulling her even closer and nuzzling her neck with his nose. He started humming 'Sweet Caroline' into her ear and they both drifted off to sleep. In each others arms.

Where they would always belong.

**-fin- **


	2. Chapter 2 For Keeps

**For Keeps.**

Everyone was sitting in glee club while Mr Shue was talking about a new set list when Rachel Berry swung the door open loudly. Everyone looked up at the stony expression on her face as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot angrily. Everyone looked worried. Everyone that is except Puck. Who slouched in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"You inconsiderate prick!" Rachel said evenly. Everyone gasped, except for Puck and Santana, who was her best friend.

"Not what you were calling me last night Princess," Puck chuckled.

"You moron! How the fuck could you do that!" Rachel said storming over to him and resuming her position.

"Shut up! Fuck sake, question is how could you do that to me!" Puck argued, standing up and looming over her.

"Don't you dare say that to me! You-you were the one who told my fathers that we're sleeping together!" Rachel shouted.

"You told my mother I didn't satisfy you!" Puck shouted back.

"ARG! I told her as a joke! A fucking joke Noah!" She spat, "My fathers thought I was a virgin! You told them you snuck through my window and fucking fucked me in the fucking shower every morning!"

"That's my reputation bitch!"

"They nailed my window shut!"

"What's so bad about them knowing we're together?"

"Because...Because you're an intolerable ass hole jerk face!"

"Well you're a miserable boring fucking cow!"

"ARG! I can't fucking stand you!"

"Right back fucking at you!"

"Moronic bastard!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Sh-shouldn't someone stop them?" Mr Shue looked over at Santana for help.

"Just wait Shue. In about 10 seconds you'll see," She continued filing her nails, "They do this 10 times a day."

"JERK!"

"COW!"

"ASS HOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"TWAT!"

"WHORE!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"SLAG!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

"Hate you too baby," Puck's face softened. Rachel jumped into his arms, sliding her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. Puck grabbed her ass hard and squeezed it. Claiming her lips harshly and swirling his tongue around hers.

"Love you so fucking much," Puck said pushing her back against the door and grinding into her. His hands made their way up the back of her skirt to cup her ass harder.

"Mm Noah, I love you too," Rachel muled before brutally kissing him again.

"M'gunna," Kiss, "Fuck you," Kiss, "So fucking," Kiss, "Hard baby." Puck slammed his hips into hers, making her moan loudly.

"Uh...Rachel?...Puck? I really don't think this is appropriate." Mr shue stuttered.

Puck let Rachel slowly slide down his body onto her own feet. She grabbed his collar before he could stop her-like he really wanted to-and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

"Take me home Noah," she whispered into his ear. Puck picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as she giggled.

"What can I say Shue? I'm gunna marry this girl. She's for keeps. You know?" He patted her ass and exited the room.

**would love to know what you guys thought x**


	3. Chapter 3 Interview

**A/N This is a Mark/Lea one-shot.**

* * *

><p>"So we're very happy to have you two on the show tonight!" Ellen said enthusiastically.<p>

_I'm fucking not. Rather be at home doing other things. _Lea glanced at Mark's crotch.

"Pleasure to be her Ellen," She smiled.

"So first of all I wanted to say we've all noticed some weight loss Lea, how did you do that?" The woman crossed her legs.

_Marks been fucking me at every opportunity given so I only have time for toast. _Lea rubbed her thighs together quickly, trying to ease the heat there.

"Well I think its very important to be healthy so I just do my work outs and eat sensibly."

"And I heard you and Dianna recently stopped living together, is there any reason for that?"

_She got tired of waking up in the night from me and Lea making her bed squeak. _Mark couldn't help but smile.

"No it was always a six month plan. But it was great fun living with her." _When she wasn't interrupting..._

"So tell me, do either of you have any sleeping problems like snoring?" Ellen wrinkled her nose, digging for dirt.

"Lea snores!" Mark said without thinking. Lea turned to him blushing.

"I do not!"

"Yeah..uh Di told me," Mark recovered.

"Well a little birdie told me you sleep talk," Lea pursed her lips together and cocked her head cutely.

Ellen laughed.

"Now I've been told you have _nine _tattoo's! Why did you get them?" she directed her question to Lea.

_10 if you count the little MS on the inside of her thigh. Like a little sign saying 'Mark's territory' _Mark smirked.

_Why did I get them? Mostly because I was completely wasted, a lot were dares. _Lea thought back to the little MS on her thigh.

"All of them mean something to me."

"And do you have any?" Ellen asked Mark.

_Little LS on the side of his groin. Like a little 'Welcome home Lea Sarfati' _Lea grinned.

"No, no I don't."

"So we've all seen the onscreen chemistry between you two. Does it happen off screen?"

_Fuck yes! The fact that I know she's not wearing any panties right now is chemistry right? _Mark glanced at Lea, who was smiling at him.

_The way he makes me feel..._

"We're all like brothers and sister. But non of us are romantically invovled," Mark lied.

"And whats your favorite thing about Lea?"

_Belly button. She giggles when I put my tongue in it._

"I guess I'd have to say her voice. Its just so soulful and gets me every time how much emotion she can carry through."

"And Lea?"

_The way it makes me feel when I'm in his arms and he's being sweet and whispering to me at night._

"Um, maybe how much of a gentleman he is. That's rare to find these days!" She giggled.

_Hmm does it count as him being a gentleman when he bent me over the dressing table, gave me a good seeing to and stole my panties just before The Ellen Show tonight? _Lea blushed.

"Aw, and is there any Puckleberry coming up in the new season?"

_Yes thank fuck. Don't have to keep my hands off her!_

_Yes thank God! Don't have to pretend so much._

"You'll have to wait and see!" Lea said in a sing song voice.

"Well that's all we've got time for. Thank you for joining us. Lea Michele and Marl Salling everyone!" Ellen raised her hands. Everyone clapped and whistled as the couple waved and made their way off stage.

When no body could see them Mark gripped Lea's hips, making her shiver and whispered in her ear.

"My house."

Lea gave a quick nod and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Mark made Lea sit on his bed naked so he could interview her.<p>

"So Cute-Ass, do you get wet when you think of riding my big cock?" he asked in a professional voice.

"Yes I do enjoy it very much. I find it very fulfilling and find the tension relief very beneficial," Lea said with a straight face.

"What are you preferences to my cum? Spit or swallow?"

"Hmm, I'd have to say I do like to drink it," Lea smiled when she saw him rub the heal of her hand over his member.

"How many times have you faked an orgasm with me Cute-Ass?" He said in a deeper voice.

"None. Never have to."

"What are your views of being exclusive?"

Lea's face went soft, "Mark we've talked about this."

Mark sat down on the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face, "No you talked about it!" He snapped.

"Listen if we went public it would hurt a lot of people. You know that!" Lea put her hand on his thigh but he fliched away.

"I don't care anymore! I just want everyone to know that you're mine!"

"Mark," Lea whispered, sliding into his lap, "You've got me. I don't want anyone else and I never will. Just because no one else has a clue I'm yours doesn't mean I'll forget it."

"Lea I love you," Mark said in a calmer voice looking up at her with a smiled on his face.

"I love you too." She grinned. Mark claimed her lips with his in a possessive, bruising kiss and rubbed his thumb over and over the MS on the inside of her thigh.

~END~


	4. Chapter 4 End game

Every Saturday they did this. Went down to the bar at the end of their street with Matt, Mike and Santana and got completely wasted.

It was the only day of the week that they all had the next day off. Puck and Matt being fire fighters had Sundays and Mondays off. Mike was his own boss at the dance studio he'd opened was pretty much free to do what he wanted. Santana was an apprentice at a law firm Monday to Thursday and a drunken horny bitch the rest and Rachel played Maria in Westside Story. They were still rehearsing at the moment so she had weekends and Wednesdays off.

Since Puck and Rachel lived in the same building, in opposite apartment to be exact, they usually walked home together and then spent Sundays at her place, watching crap TV and eating junk food in their pj's on her couch.

It was tradition. It started when they were all eighteen and started at NYU and they still did it five years later.

But this Sunday morning when he woke up he couldn't remember a thing. His head was banging and he was sore all over. That's when he found a napkin taped to his head. He blinked his eyes, grunting when the light made his head ache worse.

He started reading the napkin, full of Santana's neat writing.

_On this day, 3__rd__ of June 2018, I Santana Lopez agree to this legal agreement between;_

_Rachel Barbra Berry: _Rachel Barbra Berry.

_And Noah Eli Puckerman: __Noah Puckerman._

_The terms of this agreement is that if Mr Puckerman can complete all three terms agreed;_

_One: Get a tattoo of Miss Berry's chosen design and placement._

_Two: Drink six shots of Miss Berry's choosing, without hesitation. _

_Three: Purchase one underwear set for Miss Berry, of her choosing, while wearing an outfit of Miss Berry's choosing._

_He may fondle Miss Berry's goodies for three minutes and kiss her for one minute in a place of Mr Puckerman's choosing._

_I, Santana Lopez, finalize the terms of this agreement and insure that I will take pictures of the events and upload them to Facebook throughout the course of this evening._

_Signed:_

_Santana Lopez_

Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Noah Puckerman._

"Fuck!" Puck swore, logging into his Facebook quickly and rubbing a hand over his face.

The fist picture was of him and Rachel with big smiled on their faces, holding up the napkin to the camera.

The second picture was of him downing shots of what looked like Jack Daniels. While Rachel looked like she was laughing with Matt in the background.

The third picture is of him at a cash register in what looks like Victoria's Secret. He just in his boxers and he's holding up a white lace bra, with a matching thong.

The fourth picture is of him lying on his stomach, topless. Rachel is crouched over him pointing at the small of his back with her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. He can tell she's trying not to laugh. Then he sees what she's pointing too. A tattoo across his boxer line with the very visible words 'I love Rachel Barbra Berry'.

Puck runs his hand over his lower back and hisses at the pain. He sees that there are three more pictures in the album.

The first of his and Rachel grinning at each other, his hands are on her waist and their bodies are pressed together.

The second a picture of Rachel's bare breasts with his hands cupping them, he can't see her nipples but the flesh that is spilling over his hands look delicious.

The third is a picture of Santana's smiling face and in the background you can see Rachel looking down with flushed cheeks. Puck's head is between her thighs and his hands are gripping his hands are gripping her hips.

Puck groaned when he saw the nine comments on the album.

_Brittney Peirce: PUCKLEBERRY! Thank you San! Even from New York you're making my wishes come true! God that last one turned me on! Rachel all flustered and sexed up. Rachel if you ever want some lady loving come find me x_

_Matt Ruforth: Geez, can anyone remember this? I can't._

_Mike Chang: Nope. But I remember Puck giving Rach a piggy back round Central Park while she yelled giddy-up?_

_Santana 'TheBitch' Lopez: That was funny! Those two are meant to be together! U should of heard them when I left them at their building, talking about making Puckleberry babies and they decided to make popcorn instead because of Rachel's show! And Britt, you're welcome and I've already given 'Miss Sweet and Innocent' a taste of lady loving. Apparently I don't compare to Puckerman._

_Paul Walker: Rachel. We need to talk._

_Santana 'TheBitch' Lopez: Sorry Walker, her and Puck are endgame, weather they realize it now or later..._

_Rachel 'Star' Berry: Santana Lopez I swear if you share one more personal comment about me I will never speak again! Take the pictures down! And Paul I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen Noah and I have always been very close, you know that._

_Paul Walker: Close isn't the word Rachel. Call yourself dumped._

_Santana 'TheBitch' Lopez: Walker you weren't even together! Rachel just needed a warm body, she has needs! Rachel chill the fuck out! And tell your man he owes me 50 bucks bitch!_

Puck ran his hand over his face again, throwing on some sweat pants and heading over to Rachel's. He let himself in, like usual and got himself a cup of coffee like usual before making his way to the couch were she was sitting in a little pair of red shorts and a tank top.

"Mornin'" He said running his fingers over her knee.

"Yesterday you touched me all over and kisses me places that...that I've never been kissed and all you can say is morning and act like nothing happened?" Rachel said, tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped at them furiously.

"Berry, what can I say? I don't know where that pretty little head of yours is," Puck sighed.

"You don't do what I want Noah! You know that!" Rachel snapped, standing up and starting to pace.

"Try me!" Puck snapped back pointing to himself.

"Commitment. You haven't done commitment since we were kids and you wanted in my pants," Rachel shouts.

"I've got your name tattooed across my ass! I don't know how much more committed I can get!" He shouted. Rachel stared at him with an astonished look, "Truth be told, I woulda done it sober Berry."

In a flash Rachel was on top of him, claiming his lips with hers and holding him tightly.

"How long have you loved me?" She whispered against his lips.

"Been following you around for the last six years. Pretty obvious if you ask me," Puck said rolling them over and sliding his hand into her shorts, Rachel gasped and her eyes rolled back as his finger circles her swollen clit, "Love you Baby." He kissed her again.

"I love you too Noah, we're end game."

Four hours later.

_Rachel 'Star' Berry and Noah Puckerman have changed their relationship statuses from 'Single' to 'Engaged'._

_Santana 'TheBitch' Lopez: See endgame. All you fuckers owe me 50 bucks. And you two can thank me once you're out of bed._

_Rachel 'Star' Berry: We are NEVER getting out of bed! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for me being a bum and not updating ANYTHING! Here's a little something though. **

"So bro, Rachel and I did it on Friday night," Finn said to Puck as they got ready for their dodge-ball game. Puck gritted his teeth. He hated thinking about Rachel with anyone else.

"What? You want a medal?" Puck scoffed.

"No. Advice. Look Rachel seemed really into it and all but she kind of...well she-knew too much for her to have been a virgin. Ya know?" Finn babbled.

"Maybe she wasn't," Puck raised an eyebrow.

"She said she was," Finn frowned.

"I don't know what you want from me?" Puck said sitting on the bench.

"You've done virgins. I need you to tell me if she was or not! Please?" Finn whined.

"Well what makes you think she wasn't?" Puck asked, spraying on some deodorant and looking up at his best friend.

"Well for starters she wasn't in pain when I put it in," Finn blushed, "To be honest she sorta, wriggled around, like she was expecting more." Puck hid his smirk by taking a swig of water.

"Then she knew all the positions and she wasn't shy at all! And I expected her to be shy coz, you know, it's Rachel, "Finn rubbed a hand down his face, "And she had these bruises up her leg. I swear they were bite marks but she says she fell."

"Dude! Enough!" Puck winced, "Just talk to her."

Five minutes later Rachel came into the boy's locker room, looking sexy in her little black shorts and tight red top.

"Rachel, why did you say you were a virgin when we did it when I don't think you were?" Finn asked, looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel glanced at Puck, "What are you talking about?"

"You weren't in pain at all your first time!" Finn said sounding like a whiney three year old.

"My first time hurt a lot Finn. I couldn't work for day's afterwards," Rachel replied.

"What? But I thought-" Finn was cut off by Rachel.

"No, I've never said that was my first time. But I did say it was our first time together," She said softly.

"W-who?" Finn stuttered out.

"You'll find out soon enough. But first I want to say, I came in here to break up with you," Rachel said setting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Finn's face dropped and became very pale.

"I'm in love with someone else," Rachel replied matter of factly.

"What? Y-you're...wha? Who?" Finn said, still gobsmacked.

"Someone who knows how to handle me and has been there for me forever. Someone who never puts me down or tried to change me. Someone I love with all my heart. And I gave him the one thing I can never give anyone else," Rachel took a deep breath, "Finn I promised this boy my heart when we were seven years old and I want to give it to him now. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

Finn's face dropped when he saw Puck step forward and take Rachel's little hand in his bigger one.

"Love you too Baby," He whispered, pecking the side of Rachel's head. Rachel beamed up at him.

_Sometimes love needs to be lost to be found again._


End file.
